


No One Can Say What We Get to Be

by RedPensandGreenArrows



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Attending a Ball, Benedict is the most romantic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Snark, Sophie found the best family, post wedding, there is never a dull moment when the Bridgerton brothers are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPensandGreenArrows/pseuds/RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: Their wedding had been simple and intimate. Only the Bridgertons and their respective spouses were in attendance, including close family friends Lady Danbury, the Granvilles, and her stepsister Posy. But this would be her first introduction into society. As a wife. As a Bridgerton.OrThe one where everyone rally’s behind the newest family member.
Relationships: Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	No One Can Say What We Get to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Bridgerton fans!! It looks like the Netflix show woke up my muse! Bless. I had read the books a couple years before, but the show really stirred up some ideas. Especially for my favorite couple Benedict and Sophie ^_^. That romantic af Bridgerton boy has my heart (And I ADORE Luke T. Is he single?? Whoever cast this show: A+++).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little fic, and please leave a review. Thanks!

Their wedding had been simple and intimate. Only the Bridgertons and their respective spouses were in attendance, including close family friends Lady Danbury, the Granvilles, and her stepsister Posy. A fair few more attended the reception, but Violet Bridgerton was strict with the invite list. Only those progressive enough not to care about Sophie’s upbringing were allowed to attend. So, it was little surprise how uneasy Sophie felt attending this evening’s festivities. This would be her first introduction into society. As a wife. As a _Bridgerton_.

The bastard of an earl, a mere lady’s maid, had come up in the world, and she was about to walk into a ballroom like a lamb to slaughter. For all to judge, as the ton were notorious for looking down their nose at those who break the almighty unwritten rules. Sophie’s one consolation was tonight’s ball being hosted by Lady Danbury. Thus, those attending were hand selected by Lady Danbury herself, but this still wasn’t completely fool proof. Many would still see Sophie as an interloper.

Staring at her reflection in the room she was occupying at Number 5, Sophie twisted, turned, and continued to smooth the unwrinkled gown, trying to find the imperfections she would be judged for. The gown _was_ beautiful she thought idly. One of the many – well the amount seemed a lot to Sophie – that her now mother-in-law, and two sisters-in-law had helped her design at the modiste’s days prior to her wedding. Memories of that day still overwhelmed her, between the new wardrobe as well as her bridal trousseau, a pit rapidly grew in Sophie’s stomach as she tried to dissuade Violet from make such a fuss. However, Sophie quickly learned once Violet Bridgerton’s mind was set, there would be no stopping her. She simply took Sophie’s hands in her own and softly kissed her forehead, before telling her not to worry about a thing with an easy, calm smile.

Yet, as Sophie continued to stare at herself, she did worry. A soft knock at the door wiped her thoughts and brought her back to the present.

“Darling, are you decent? Might I come in?”

Sophie smiled, and relaxed at the sound of her husband’s voice.

“Yes, love. Come in.”

Striding in with laden arms, and his signature half-cocked smile, Benedict made it halfway across the room before he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Wow,” he spoke softly. “Sophie you look…” His words trailing off in shock.

The sudden silence worried her. “Does it look alright?”

Quickly depositing his packages on the nearest table, Benedict came to stand behind his wife. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he grinned at her in the mirror before kissing her neck. “You look stunning, my love.”

His eyes drank her in from head to toe, feeling the midnight blue silk beneath his fingertips. When his gaze returned to hers, Benedict could see the unease in Sophie’s countenance. His grin grew into a smirk.

“And you are absolutely terrified.”

“Don’t _tease_ me,” Sophie pleaded as she spun in his arms.

Throwing his head back, Benedict laughed. “You know you have nothing to worry about.”

“You and your family–”

“They’re your family now, as well,” Benedict interrupted.

Sophie sighed. “All of you keep telling me that everything will be alright, but what if the ton finds out?”

“They’re not going to find out.” Pulling her closer, he gave her a kiss, and then continued, “The ton can be vicious, but they would never dare cross my mother. And if she wasn’t enough to stop them, you have a Viscount _and_ a Duke in your corner. No one would risk the wrath of the Bridgertons _and_ the Hastings.”

Sophie wasn’t so sure.

“Maybe this will take your mind off this evening. I have gifts for you.”

Sophie rolled her eyes. “You and your mother are spoiling me. I want for nothing, other than to get through this night to see the morning.”

Benedict chuckled. “Good luck telling that to my mother, and as for me, I am your husband. It is my right to spoil you, and I shall do so as I please.”

His smile was full of charm, and dangerously disarming. With her hands on her hips, Sophie attempted to look annoyed, but she couldn’t fight the smile destroying her ruse. Handing her the largest of the three packages, Sophie eyed it for a moment before untying the ribbon wrapped around it and removing the lid.

“Oh…” came her soft response. “Benedict, they’re beautiful.” Removing the simple bouquet of red roses from the box, Sophie brought them close and inhaled. Their fresh scent grounded her, but after a moment she realized something was slight off about this bouquet. Normally held together by a ribbon, the stems in Sophie’s hands were tied together with a yellowing silk glove.

Sophie gasped when she realized what it was. “You kept it? All this time?”

Taking a step forward, Benedict softy touched the fraying edge of her grandmother’s glove. “Of course, I kept it. For years it was the only tangible proof I had that you existed. That meeting you at my mother’s masquerade wasn’t just a dream. It gave me hope that I would find you again.”

Sophie didn’t think she could love Benedict more than she already did, but at hearing those words, she felt as if her heart might burst.

Popping up on her toes, she cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “I love you, so very much.”

“And I you,” Benedict whispered. He kissed her again, more intense and consuming than the first.

The pair nearly lost themselves in the moment, but Benedict broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers. “As much as I’d love to continue, I have a few more items to give you before we leave. And someone is sure to come knocking any moment.”

Breathing deeply through his nose, he turned and grabbed the next package. “M’lady,” he presented the box.

Sophie shook her head with a smile. From romantic to ridiculous, he would forever keep her on her toes. Opening the smaller, thinner box revealed a new pair of long, silk gloves. The white fabric glistened in the fire light as Sophie took them in. As she reached the bottom edge of the gloves, she found an embroidered design: a decoratively scripted S and B swirled around the colorful image of a bee in the middle. They were simple and elegant.

“Now you have a pair of your own.”

Sophie smiled. She really did have the most thoughtful husband.

“Thank you, they’re lovely.”

Removing them from the box, she turned back to the mirror as she slipped the gloves on. Wanting to see how they looked with her outfit. Benedict gave her a moment before speaking again.

“And finally, the pièce de resistance.”

Sophie heard tiny hinges creak, and then the box snap close before Benedict stood behind her once more. His arms rose up and over her head, and then circled back behind as he worked a clasp at the base of her neck.

Gasping as the cool pearls touched her skin, Sophie’s eyes widened, and a shaking hand rose to brush her fingertips against the necklace Benedict just placed there. A string of pearls perfectly circled the base of her neck and at the hollow of her throat rested a flawless tear drop shaped sapphire, about the size of her thumb.

Benedict’s hand came to rest on her shoulders. “Do you like it?”

“Benedict… I… It’s beautiful. But I can’t accept this. This is too mu–”

He placed his hand across her mouth, cutting her off.

“You deserve everything,” Benedict whispered against the shell of her ear.

Turning quickly, Sophie threw her arms around him and kissed him with abandon. Now that the gift-giving had been taken care of, the pair quickly became lost in each other once more. Time slipped away, all that existed was the other; until a sharp knock sounded on the bedroom door, and Anthony burst in without invitation.

“Come along, love birds. Mother is ready to leave.”

Sophie bit her lip as she watched her husband try not to growl at his brother.

“I’m guessing I should be grateful that you at least knocked,” Benedict scowled.

Anthony smirked. “Mother is waiting, dear brother. And if we make her late, you know it shall be both our heads.

“Sophie, you look lovely this evening,” he complimented his new sister.

“Thank you, my Lo–; I mean Anthony,” Sophie laughed in spite of herself, “I’ll get better with that, hopefully sooner rather than later.”

“Of course,” Anthony smiled, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

It was at that moment the Viscountess joined their little party. “Anthony, must you tease your brother right now? We’re going to be late.

“Oh, Sophie you look wonderful! And this is absolutely beautiful,” Kate admired as she touched the gem at Sophie’s neck. “Well done, Benedict.”

Benedict grinned triumphantly at the praise, as Anthony stole a glance at the necklace around Sophie’s neck.

“I guess I’m going to have to up my game if you see fit to upstage my chivalry, brother.”

With lightning-fast reflexes, Kate swat Anthony’s arm with her fan.

“Ow!”

“Don’t you dare make me sound ungrateful, or covetous, Anthony Bridgerton,” Kate scolded. And with a final look and a point of her fan for emphasis, she looped her arm through a grinning Sophie’s and the pair stole from the room.

Benedict hid his laughter and smile behind his hand as he watched his brother’s shocked expression follow his wife out of the room.

“You do realize the closer they get, the more trouble we’re going to be in,” Anthony said.

Benedict sobered slightly as they started for the door and nodded in agreement. “I shall endeavor to keep Sophie from participating in all future Pall Mall games.”

Anthony groaned. “That would be very much appreciated.”

~*~

Violet Bridgerton released a sigh of relief when she saw all her children coming down the stairs. “There you are. I was worried we would be arriving late.

“Oh Sophie! How wonderful you look!”

Kate happily stepped to the side to allow Violet to view Sophie’s full ensemble.

“Are you certain I look alright?” Sophie whispered to her mother-in-law.

Giving Sophie’s hand a squeeze, Violet smiled. “Absolutely perfect, my dear,” then continued a little bit louder so the rest of the family heard, “And you shall have your family right beside you. There is nothing to worry about.”

Kate once again slipped her arm through Sophie’s. “Just say the word to Daphne, and I, dear sister. Daphne shall have anyone so high in their instep flat on their backs and disoriented in mere seconds, and I’ll make sure Newton relieves himself in front of their house. At least once a day.”

Everyone laughed. Sophie beamed; she didn’t think she could be more thankful for her newfound family more than she did right then.

“Although, having been witness to her right hook myself, I think Sophie could give Daphne a run for her money,” Benedict teased his wife.

Sophie’s face turned bright red, as she gave her husband a murderous glare.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Violet’s tone informed everyone that the time for joking was over. “Colin and Eloise are waiting for us by the carriage, it is time we left.”

As the five of them exited Number 5, they found Eloise already waiting inside the carriage and Colin just ahead atop his mount. When he noticed his family, Colin groaned loud enough for all to hear. “Good God, you are all worse than Daphne was during her first season. I nearly fell asleep!”

Anthony glared harshly, while Benedict sent a more mocking expression Colin’s way as the pair helped their wives and mother into the carriage. Inside the carriage, Eloise quickly closed her ever-present journal when the other ladies joined her. She observed Sophie and smiled; glad to see she appeared mostly relaxed. She liked Sophie. Sophie was the perfect match for her (favorite) brother. She encouraged his artistic side and was more than content with a simpler life. Something Benedict always secretly wanted, even when he didn’t realize that was what he wanted.

“Posy not joining us this evening?” Eloise inquired, as she tried not to squirm in her gown.

“No,” Sophie attempted not to laugh at Eloise obvious discomfort, “she has had her fill of the season, especially now that she and Violet are off to Kent in two days’ time. So, she is staying behind and helping watch Edmund and Miles.”

“Anthony and I really do appreciate her help this evening. Our nanny is a wonderful woman, but now that Edmund is two, he’s suddenly become a little terror,” Kate interjected.

Violet laughed. “You mean he’s taking after his father.”

The rest of the carriage joined in her mirth as it continued down road towards Lady Danbury’s estate.

~*~

Arriving at the Danbury residence, Violet and Kate were quickly escorted from the carriage by Anthony, Colin took charge of Eloise, which left only Sophie and Benedict. Closing her eyes, Sophie took a deep breath, and then reached for her husband’s hand. Once on solid ground, she couldn’t help but gawk at the opulence of the building in front of her. Any nerves that had dissipated on the ride over were now back in full force, and she missed the all-knowing smile on Benedict’s face. That special half-cocked smirk he saved solely for Sophie when he knew her thoughts were running away with her. The unexpected kiss he placed upon her knuckles broke Sophie from her distraction.

“I am very much looking forward to our chances to turn about the dance floor, my love.”

Sophie blushed, yet didn’t back down. “You make it sound as if it’s been ages, dear husband. Have you forgotten we were wed but four days ago?”

“Never,” Benedict whispered, pulling her close. Sophie suddenly felt rather weak in the knees as his nose brushed against hers. “But my world becomes magic when you are in my arms, and this time I know you shan’t run away.

“Your dance card shall bare no other name, but my own,” he breathed against her lips.

Sophie’s eyes slipped closed. How this man overwhelmed her senses. She tilted her head, ready to lose herself in Benedict’s kiss, when the sound of hooves on stone broke through her haze. Freezing in his arms, Sophie remembered they were out in the open and pulled back abruptly. Looking around to see if anyone had noticed, she sighed in relief when those present appeared absorbed in other matters.

“You’re a menace, you know that?” Sophie glared.

“And yet you still love me,” Benedict teased with a cheeky grin. “I needed some way to get you out of your head. You know you get silly when you think.”

Outraged, she slapped his arm. “You dare call your wife silly!”

“If her actions warrant it, then yes I shall. Now, we best head in, the others are probably waiting for us.”

Effectively ending any potential argument, Benedict offered his arm with a smile. Sophie accepted his arm, but not before giving her a husband a look that would chill most other men to the bone. Ascending the stairs, they caught up with the rest of the family in the foyer who were greeting the Duke and Duchess of Hastings.

“Benedict! Sophie!” Daphne noticed them first.

Benedict leaned in to give his sister a kiss on the cheek before Daphne turned her attention to Sophie. Grasping both of Sophie’s hand in her own, Daphne took a step back to admire Sophie’s outfit.

“Oh, Sophie, the dress turned out perfect. The color looks lovely on you.”

“Thank you,” Sophie replied softly, “Without your help at the modiste, I would have been quite lost, Your Grace.”

Daphne made a face and waved the comment away. “There shall be none of that. We are now sisters, and there are no titles amongst family.”

Having not spent as much time with the Duchess as her other new sisters, the flattery and familiarity made Sophie a little uncomfortable; however, she was grateful for the encouragement and support. Sophie couldn’t have married into a more welcoming family. The ease with which they loved and accepted not only Sophie, but Posy as well seemed rather unheard of in the ton. But Sophie would never gripe about their affections. Walking into this lion’s den, she would surely need her Bridgerton army behind her.

As the family moved into the ballroom to greet and thank their host, Sophie couldn’t help but marvel at the splendor, just as she had done walking into Bridgerton House that very first time. Her eyes traveled from ceiling to floor, and as her gaze swept across those of the ton, she found many were already staring back. Increasing her grip on Benedict’s arm, Sophie took a deep breath through her nose, and tore her gaze from the masses to focus on the woman in front of her. When their time came, Benedict and Sophie offered the proper genuflections to Lady Danbury; Sophie praying her knees didn’t give out as she curtsied.

“Why if it isn’t the newly wed. I had hoped I would be seeing you tonight Mrs. Bridgerton,” Lady Danbury grinned.

“But of course, Lady Danbury. We were most delighted to accept your invitation,” Sophie replied, fighting the shakiness in her voice.

Lady Danbury pinned her with a look, as she tried not to smirk, “I would have believed that statement more if you said your dear husband had been cursing my name since the invitation was accepted, thus causing your honeymoon to be delayed by a day.”

Benedict placed a hand on his heart, “Lady Danbury, you wound me! How could I ever say no to an invitation where I would be graced with your beauty.”

Raising her chin, she narrowed her eyes playfully. “Ever the incorrigible charmer. Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Mr. Bridgerton.”

“Only the truth then,” he bowed before looking to Sophie with a bright smile, “I would never miss a chance to show off my wife, and dance away the night with her in my arms.”

Sophie was vaguely aware of the blush rising along her cheeks, but she was too lost in the magic of Benedict’s eyes.

“And I shall be glad to see it,” Lady Danbury gave a sharp definitive nod, “It is high time this puritanical horde was shown exactly where they could put their opinions.”

That comment broke Sophie from her spell, and the feeling of riotous butterflies erupted in her gut. Lady Danbury took a step forward and leaned into Sophie.

“No fear, Sophie Bridgerton. I have only known you for a few weeks now, but you are worth more than any of the woman in this room put together. And you managed to take Benedict Bridgerton off the marriage mart, surely you must be a deity in disguise.”

Sophie chuckled.

“You have found _love_. Of a man, _and_ a family. The ton’s jealousy doesn’t exist in either. They don’t have the power to take any of that away.”

By the end of Lady Danbury’s speech, the smile returned to Sophie’s face, and she nodded in thanks.

Benedict gave her hand a squeeze. “Shall we join the others?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Lady Danbury,” Benedict said turning back to their host, “we thank you, and shall speak more later.”

As the pair walked off to find the rest of the Bridgertons, Sophie spoke up once more. “I really do like her.”

~*~

After completing three consecutive dances on the dance floor, Sophie begged Benedict for a short reprieve. They adjourned to the refreshment table for a glass of ratafia and ran into the Duke and Duchess of Hastings for a bit of conversation. Thoroughly distracted by the dancing and conversation, Sophie was finally relaxed and enjoying the evening. No one save her family appeared to pay her any mind, and Sophie was more than content to let it stay that way. However, so engrossed in the conversation, Sophie and the others failed to realize when Lady and Miss Cowper slunk up behind their group.

“Isn’t it just unseemly, mama,” Miss Cressida Cowper spoke, just loud enough for those close to them could hear. “How the help seem to be weaseling their way into the ranks of the ton?”

“You are quite right, my dear. It is so difficult to find a decent domestic these days who isn’t looking to catch the eye and steal the most eligible bachelors off the marriage mart. When these poor men should be focused on more advantageous and _proper_ marriages.”

Sophie felt Benedict suddenly go tense beside her. Even with Violet’s concocted tale of Sophie’s parentage spread throughout the ton, many still found the story rather suspect. And ever since the Whistledown article of the Bridgerton’s maid being accused and thrown in jail by Lady Penwood, the rumors spread faster than the truth.

As soon as she felt Benedict begin to turn, Sophie gave his arm a tight squeeze to stop. She offered him a small smile before turning to the Cowper’s herself.

“I hope that I’m not interrupting, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. I would caution anyone speaking so openly against their own or others’ household staff.”

“Oh, really,” Cressida Cowper smirked like a cat who had caught the canary, “Pray tell what you know of the subject, Mrs. Bridgerton?”

“Well, it is a well-known secret that staff love to talk, and no matter where the ton go the walls always have ears. I merely caution such open talk, because I’ve heard some retaliate by spitting in the food they make for the household.”

Cressida’s mouth dropped and her mother turned white as a sheet.

“And that’s the absolute least they could do. One can only imagine what could be put in their food when they’re not the ones preparing the meal.”

Swallowing thickly, Lady Cowper nodded once and quickly escorted her daughter away to try and save face. As soon the pair had left their sights, Benedict wrapped his arm around Sophie’s waist and pulled her close.

“Have a told you lately how much I utterly adore you?” he spoke with unabashed admiration.

Sophie pretended to think for a moment. “No, I don’t believe you have.”

“I shall rectify that immediately.”

Then Benedict kissed her soundly for all the ton to see.

“Nicely done, Sophie,” Simon interrupted, raising his glass in salute. “Frankly, between you and my wife, I don’t know why Ms. Cowper even bothers.”

“Because she has nothing else,” Daphne replied drolly before taking a sip of her drink.

The others forced coughs or hid behind their hands to try and halt any undignified sounds that might draw unwanted attention to their little group. After they calmed, Simon set his empty glass upon a passing tray, and held his hand out to Sophie.

“I believe it is time to stretch my legs for a bit. Dear Sophie, would you honor me with a dance?”

Sophie smiled, “I would be delighted, Your Grace. However, you might have to ask the gentleman who has claimed my dance card for the evening.” She presented her card and showed that Benedict had signed his name on every line available.

They turned toward the man in question.

“Well, if there’s to be an exception, I do believe the Duke more than qualifies.”

“Come then, brother. You can take me for a turn on the dance floor.” Daphne sidled up to Benedict.

He feigned a disgruntled face. “If I must.”

~*~

Sophie’s time on the dance floor moved from Simon to Anthony when the eldest Bridgerton caught up with the pair as the music came to an end. She was happy to accept his request, but could tell Benedict was a little bit more begrudging of the idea. Grasping his hand, Sophie gave it a small squeeze and rose on her toes to give him a quick kiss.

“You know this will all be of benefit in the end,” Sophie said as her eyes darted around, indicating the ton.

“I know,” Benedict sighed, “But you can’t blame me for wanting you all to myself.”

Sophie grinned. “Just one more,” she promised and gave his hand one more squeeze before turning and taking hold of Anthony’s.

Although she too wished to be in her husband’s arms, Sophie enjoyed getting to know her new brothers-in-law more. Simon appeared much more ridged and proper than the rest of the Bridgerton’s, but that was just a front for the wicked devilish streak he possessed. Something only his most trusted friends and family got to see. Anthony was similar, but more comfortable with showing that wicked and sarcastic side, especially if it was at the expense of a family member. All in good fun, of course.

Colin Bridgerton, however, was pure chaos. If he was speaking, whatever coming out of his mouth would most likely be sarcastic, salacious, or one giant innuendo. Outwardly, he acted the consummate rake, basking in the attentions of fawning women at every event the ton attended. But Sophie knew most of it was an act. Colin, at his heart, was sweet, loyal and caring, especially when it came to his family. Sophie hoped he would settle down soon; Colin deserved it. And hopefully his future wife would be able to tolerate his nonsense.

Before the last notes even had a chance to stop sounding throughout the room, Colin was by Sophie and Anthony’s sides.

“Do I get the honor of a dance as well, dear sister?”

Catching the look the two brothers shared, Sophie immediately looked for Benedict and found the movement of the dance stopped them opposite to where her husband was waiting. She watched as he found her gaze, and the realization that Colin had joined their little group cross his face.

Sophie turned back to Anthony and Colin. “He’s going to murder the pair of you,” she stated while trying desperately to not give in to the hilarity of the moment.

Anthony waved the comment off as he passed her over to Colin. “If a week went by where one of us didn’t want to kill the others, I’d fear something was amiss.”

She shook her head and laughed. “I’d be careful what you say. The mallet of death might earn its stripes the next time we visit Aubrey Hall.”

“My dear brother would have to find it first,” Anthony preened.

“Behind the stack of boxes in the secret closet in your study?” Sophie asked off-handedly. “Kate already found it.”

The smirk fell from Anthony’s face as he scoured the crowd for his wife. “Excuse me,” he murmured, walking brisky into the mass of partygoers.

Sophie and Colin shared a smile.

“I approve, sister. You can stay.”

Sophie openly laughed this time. “I’m glad. I shall inform Benedict of your blessing.”

Speaking of her husband, she noticed a flurry of movement out of the corner of her eye but couldn’t discern if it was him as the song suddenly began, and Colin spun her away from the commotion. However, Sophie swore she heard a choice curse growled in their direction.

“You are an absolute hellion, Colin Bridgerton.”

“You flatter me, Sophie. Welcome to the family.”

Sophie laughed once more.

~*~

As the dance came to a close, Colin managed to stop them right in front of Benedict, his arms crossed, with a look that could kill. Bowing to Sophie, he kissed the back of her hand and thanked her for the dance. Then turning to Benedict, he bowed again. “Brother,” he smirked, and was off before anyone had a chance to reply.

“You’d still love me if I was carted off to jail for murder, wouldn’t you?” Benedict asked as he stared down the retreating form of his brother.

“Of course,” Sophie replied sweetly, “you still loved me after I went to jail.”

“Wrongfully convicted, dear. A completely different situation,” he stated drolly.

“Yes, I know that, but I still went to ja–. Wait. Where are going?” Realizing Benedict was leading them away from the ballroom, Sophie hoped he wasn’t so upset that he wanted to leave. “Didn’t you want to dance?”

“Actually, I feel like it is the perfect time to take a stroll through the gardens. Lady Danbury does pride herself on her roses. And with the way Anthony and Simone talk about them, they sound like an opportunity no couple should miss.”

The further they walked from the house the darker the grounds grew with the late hour, and so did Sophie’s confusion.

“Benedict, it’s so dark. Are we even going to be able to see anything?”

“Oh, we won’t be doing much sightseeing.”

“Benedict, then why on earth are we –?”

Suddenly spinning himself in front of Sophie, he used her forward momentum to pull her close. “Because we shall be otherwise occupied, my dear.”

His tone set a fire beneath her skin, and she felt rather weak in the knees. “Oh.”

Although heavily muted by the lack of light, Sophie watched Benedict’s grin transform into a lecherous smirk. She was very glad to have his arms about her waist.

“So, Mrs. Bridgerton, are you prepared to tempt scandal with your husband?”

Sophie laughed, “My dear Mr. Bridgerton, I do believe it is practically a requirement at this point to become a member of the Bridgerton family.”

~*~

_Dearest Reader,_

_It appears the latest Mrs. Bridgerton was quite the belle of Lady Danbury’s ball. If she wasn’t the most sought-after dance partner, it was said she was putting some of the most tactless members of the ton in their place. An act This Author both applauds and commends the newest Bridgerton. However, This Author’s most burning question for the newlyweds is their thoughts on Lady Danbury’s rose garden. It is said to be quite beautiful, even in the moonlight…_

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, reviews feed the muse :-). Until next time!
> 
> -RedPens&GreenArrows
> 
> P.S. - you can also find me on tumblr at: redpensandgreenarrows


End file.
